No Uchiha Babies EVER
by UNCPanda
Summary: Naruto leaned back in his chair and grinned "So no Uchiha babies for you?" Sakura scoffed, and stood up taking the necessary two steps to reach Naruto before sitting down in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in and kissed him as Naruto's arms wrapped around her. Leaning back from the kiss she said "No Uchiha babies for me EVER." NaruSaku: bit of Sasuke bashing


Sakura stared at Sasuke and weighed the consequences of killing him. The pros included that he would no longer be breathing her precious air, and she'd never be propositioned to be his brood mare again. The cons included prison time and a possible death sentence; but it might be worth it.

Deciding that prison wasn't worth her time and she had too much to live for she moved forward quickly and using medical chakra struck both of Sasuke's arms effectively immobilizing them. She then proceeded to smile and tell him exactly where he could shove his proposition, before walking away. His arms would hang limp like that for at least twenty four hours.

Leaving the more civilian part of town Sakura wandered towards the Hokage's tower. Nodding to the guards as she passed, she took her time walking up the stairs and down the numerous hallways towards the Hokage's office. The closer she got the louder the cries of frustration became. Knocking twice on the door she entered to find Naruto behind his desk surrounded by mountains of paperwork, and a frustrated Shikamaru.

Sakura silently slipped into the room and closed the door behind her, she didn't make it two steps into the room before Shikamaru turned to glare at her "He's in the middle of paperwork, and he's already behind."

Sakura turned to stare at Naruto, he stared right back his eyes begging her to save him. She gave him a small smile before she turned back to Shikamaru "I'll make sure he keeps going, but I need a few minutes with him."

"Sakura . . ." Shikamaru's tone was less than friendly and Sakura raised an eyebrow in challenge. A moment later the man backed down "Thirty minutes, and no more." And then he was gone.

Going over to the desk, she sat on the edge as Naruto leaned back in his chair sighing in relief, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

She smiled and said "You have to keep working, I promised Shikamaru."

Naruto laid his head on the desk and started to whine. "But Sakura- chan I've been working ALL day, and the paperwork is never ending. Not to mention Shikamaru is a slave driver!"

"You're the one who wanted to be Hokage, and this," she motioned to the paperwork "is part of the job"

Naruto scowled, before he picked his pen up and started back on his paperwork "So, Sakura-chan, if you're not here to save me, then why are you here?"

"Sasuke asked to meet with me this morning." Naruto's pen stilled before he turned to face her again. When Naruto had dragged Sasuke back to the village, Sasuke had made it abundantly clear that he wanted nothing to do with old teammates, especially his now Hokage rival who had sealed his chakra and refused to reinstate Sasuke as a shinobi.

Personally Sakura thought Naruto had been generous, if it had been her choice she would have handed him over to Ibiki, and let the man have free reign. Of course the elders wanted the Uchiha clan rebuilt so that probably wouldn't have gone over so well.

"What did he want, are his kids okay?" Despite those problems Naruto still kept tabs on the man.

Sakura shrugged. Sasuke's kids had not been a part of their conversation, and even more importantly Sakura didn't really care. He had two kids in the academy who were already being praised as prodigies. "No idea on the kids, as for what he wanted, he asked me to marry him. Actually that's too romantic of a statement, instead he asked me to become the Uchiha clan's matriarch, and give him his heirs."

She watched as Naruto stilled and a moment later he asked "What did you say?"

She raised an eyebrow in question at him "What do you think I said? I said no. I have no desire to be anywhere near him or his harem, much less be the one to lead the freaking thing."

Because the elders wanted the Uchiha clan rebuilt Sasuke was allowed to take up to three wives, but only one could be the matriarch. It was from that woman, Sasuke's true wife, which the head family would come.

So far, Sasuke already had two women; a civilian, and one Ino Yamanaka. So far the civilian had provided three children, and Ino had provided four; five boys and two girls. Neither one had gone more than a year without being pregnant since marrying the formally last Uchiha.

Sakura was simply impressed that Sasuke knew how to do the deed. She and Kakashi had more than once discussed the idea of Sasuke simply splitting into more people like an amoeba, to rebuild his clan.

"Also, I used medical chakra to immobilize his arms, so once that wears off you might get a complaint, just to let you know."

Naruto leaned back in his chair and grinned, "So, no Uchiha babies for you?"

Sakura scoffed and stood up, before she took the necessary two steps to reach Naruto and sat down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back from the kiss and said, "No Uchiha babies for me EVER."

Naruto's mood turned serious at that, "If he asks the elders he can make a case using your chakra control to say it would further the sharingan's ability. Nobody knows about us, Sakura-chan."

"That was your choice Naruto."

Naruto held her gaze "I don't want you made a target Sakura."

"You realize that I'm a kunoichi, right? I was trained by a legendary sannin, a student of the copy ninja, and teammate to the nine tailed fox jinchūriki turned Hokage. I already have a huge bounty on my head."

"Sakura . . ."

She kissed him again, effectively cutting him off. If only she had known that was the trick when they were younger. Straddling his lap she cupped his face and stared into his eyes, his bangs brushing her hands.

She took a moment to simply looked at him. At twenty-five Naruto had grown a few more inches and continued to fill out. He was pure muscle now. After experimenting with a shorter hairstyle Naruto had grown his hair out, it was just a bit shorter than his fathers had been. His face was sharper now, and any traces of baby fat were long gone. The young Hokage had grown up to be very handsome.

Leaning forward she kissed him again, and she felt Naruto's arms tighten around her bringing her in tight against his chest. It put her lips right next to his ear.

Taking a deep breath she strengthened her resolve to tell him. Making sure that she make eye contact, she buried her face into his neck for a moment before pulling back just a tad so he could hear what needed to be said "Naruto, I only said that there would be no Uchiha babies," She felt his body go rigid underneath her "I never said that there weren't any Uzumaki babies."

The room was quiet for a good three minutes before she felt Naruto pull her back to look her in the eye "You're . . . .?"

She nodded "I'm pregnant."

"How?"

"You know how. In fact you played a pretty big part in and were pretty damn good at it."

Naruto beamed for a minute at the stroke of his ego, and Sakura rolled her eyes, before he clarified his statement, "I meant when? We were always so careful."

"My best estimate is after the Kage summit, you were gone for nearly three months since you all had to meet with politicians afterwards."

Naruto nodded, "It's a wonder those guys ever get anything done." Then he focused back on her "So you're about three months along?"

Sakura nodded "Yep. Tsunade did the test herself."

Naruto smiled "So a baby."

Sakura kissed him "An Uzumaki baby."

* * *

So this was requested by ssvidel3. She gave me a basic idea and I decided to run with it. It turned out a bit different than I thought it would, but I really, really like how it turned out. Kinda surprised actually. Naruto's appearance is based off of the Akkipuden fan-art; personally I'm not a big fan of Naruto with short hair.!

-UNCPanda


End file.
